Shades of Grey
by xXNevermoreAgainXx
Summary: But y' know, sometimes y' just have t' look at all dem shades of grey to see what really matters." Changed to a single oneshot.


**All my better judgment is currently screaming at me that I'm insane.**

**It's probably right XD**

**I have two stories that people are desperately hoping for me to update, and a BBxRae oneshot collection that needs updated, but I can't help it!**

**I LOVE ROMY!**

**And I have so many ideas for them, I NEEDED to start this!**

**Before you read: All of these are going to be unrelated. Some of them Rogue might have control of her powers, some not. Some of them Remy might be an X-Men, some not, ect. **

**Also, it is going to have about every genre in here. Romance, hurt/comfort, angst, humor, and most likely poetry (I'm hopelessly in love with poetry, and from what I hear I'm pretty good at it!)**

**Sooo…yeah methinks I start typing now**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

"Wha'cha t'inkin' 'bout?" Remy asked, leaning casually back against the ebony tree trunk.

Rogue gave him a halfhearted glare from the corner of her eye, the effect ruined by the small smile gracing her lips. The warm spring breeze touched their faces, swaying the cool grass beneath them. Overhead, the pale blue depths of the atmosphere softened the Earth, blessing it with its serenity.

"A certain Swamp Rat who's been stalkin' me," she replied, pointedly refusing to meet his eyes. He smirked slyly.

"Aw, does Remy have t' go beat up dis creeper fer y'?"

"What a gentleman," Rogue said sarcastically. "Ah think Ah might take ya up on that."

"Y' wound me," he said dramatically, and Rogue had to swallow a laugh at his expression.

"Can't ya let me have just an hour ta mahself?" she asked, leaning forward to look at him. Remy smiled in turn.

"Where's de fun it dat?"

"Ya don't give up, do you?"

"_Non_," he replied, putting an arm around her shoulders. Rogue sighed, not pulling away nor leaning into him.

"Rems, what are ya doin'?" she asked. Remy furrowed his brow, pretending to take the question into deep consideration.

"Well, I t'ink I be sittin'," he said, and Rogue couldn't help but smile. "And 'm breathin', and sharin' dis lovely af'ernoon wit' de mos' _belle femme _I've eva seen."

"Ya know that's not what Ah mean," she scoffed. "Ah mean, why do ya insist on harassin' me? Even if ya were really interested, it would nevah work."

"Who say's 'm not in'erested?" he said, truth burning in his crimson eyes. "Sides, we could make it work. Anyt'ing fer you, _chere."_

"Rems," Rogue said, voice deadpan. "Ah can't even touch ya."

"Minor detail," he replied, shifting the two of them so Rogue found herself being held against him from behind, gloved hands laced with his. She sighed, realizing he wasn't going to let this go.

"Ok," she tried again. "Well, even the whole 'no touchy' thing aside"--he smiled at her choice of words--"Ah still think it wouldn't work."

"Why's dat?" he murmured into her hair, gently caressing her hands with his fingers.

"We're just too different," she explained, unconsciously melting into his form. "Ah mean, ya're left, Ah'm rahght. Up and down. Black and white."

"No need t' get racist, _chere,_" Remy joked, and Rogue thought over what she had just said.

"Wha-No! Ah didn't mean it lahke tha--"

Remy laughed. "Remy jus' messin' wit' y'." He thought in silence for a few moments, pressing his cheek against the back of her head. "But, really, black an' whi'e? Dat differen', eh?"

"Well, let's see," she said dryly. "The Cajun Casanova and the untouchable goth. Can ya see how we mahght be on different pages here?"

Remy chuckled, nuzzling the back of her neck, her hair providing a shield so he wasn't absorbed.

"_D'accord, _I see what y' tryin' t' say. But I t'ink dat it'd get a bit borin' if we were de same, _non? _Black and whi'e, like y' said, dey be opposites."

He turned her around enough so that he could look her in the eyes when he spoke.

"But y' know, sometimes y' just have t' look at all dem shades of grey to see what really matters."

Rogue leaned back against him, contemplating what he had just said. He continued to hold her silently, both listening to the soft hum of wind.

"Wha'cha t'inkin' 'bout?" Remy asked after a while.

Rogue smiled, tilted her head back so it rested against his shoulder.

"Just about how grey is mah favorite color."

* * *

**Ok, that was probably a drabble and a terrible excuse for a first chapter, but I needed to kick it off :3**

**I have a ton of hilarious ideas for this, and some really cute fluffy ones, too.**

**So please review! Reviews get me uber motivated. Otherwise I'm lazy, and no sense of motivation…**

**Heheh ^^"**

**So REVIEW PLZ! :D**


End file.
